A travers le temps
by Blue apples
Summary: Bilbon, Balin, Kili et Bofur sont envoyés dans un autre monde, dû à une mauvaise formule qui devait peut-être guérir Gandalf. Ils vont se retrouver dans un univers totalement inconnu pour eux, là où les orques, les elfes, les nains et les hobbits ne sont plus là, leur tenue vestimentaire entièrement démodée, ainsi que les grandes barbes et les pieds velus...
1. Prologue

**Résumé: Bilbon, Balin, Kili et Bofur sont envoyés dans un autre monde, dû à une mauvaise formule qui devait peut-être guérir Gandalf. Ils vont se retrouver dans un univers totalement inconnu pour eux, là où les orques, les elfes, les nains et les hobbits ne sont plus là, leur tenue vestimentaire entièrement démodée, ainsi que les grandes barbes et les pieds velus...**

**(les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue**

La nuit venait de tomber sur le village de Hobbitebourg, les grillons chantaient leur mélodie et les lucioles volaient en famille. Ici vivait notre très cher hobbit Bilbon Sacquet, son foyer était très chaleureux et le confort était présent dans chaque pièce, comme dans n'importe quels trous de hobbit. La lumière intérieure transperçait les fenêtres et éclairait le chemin qui longeait sa maison, ainsi qu'une petite lanterne située au pas de sa porte. Bilbon avait invité toute la compagnie de Thorin, y compris lui-même pour fêter la victoire de leur périlleuse aventure. Les nains riaient aux éclats, chantaient et s'amusaient, comme la première fois de leur venue ici. Peu de temps après, Gandalf se joignit à eux, cependant, à leur grande surprise, le magicien était malade. Il avait attrapé une très vilaine grippe qui n'arrêtait pas de le faire éternuer, se moucher, qui lui donnait des frissons etc... mais sur les magiciens, elle était beaucoup plus coriace et elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres personnes dont les hommes, qui l'attrapaient. Il avait essayé toutes sortes de sorts pour s'en débarrasser, mais en vain, puis au cours de la soirée, il commença à avoir une énorme migraine et à devenir confus.

Bilbon l'installa sur son lit, beaucoup trop petit pour lui, mais qui faisait l'affaire. Tous les nains étaient également à son chevet, car ils n'avaient jamais vu un magicien malade et cela les inquiétaient. Gandalf leur demanda de lui ramener son livre de sortilèges qu'il avait emmené, avec quelques aliments pour le festin, ainsi que des friandises. Ce livre était elfique et toutes les formules qui s'y trouvaient étaient bien entendu en langage elfe. Il ne l'avait pas encore consulté, car il avait préféré regarder et essayer les siennes en premières. Il prit le livre, le feuilleta et tomba sur un texte qui pouvait éventuellement le guérir. Toutefois, sa confusion lui jouait des tours, il demanda donc à Bilbon de le réciter, car les nains ne le feraient jamais et ne comprenaient pas grand-chose. Le hobbit n'avait jamais lu de texte elfique et cela était très dur pour lui de le prononcer, néanmoins, il commença à le lire en balbutiant, et Balin vint ensuite l'aider en voyant toute sa difficulté. Le vieux nain était très cultivé et savait parler un tout petit peu ce langage... ou du moins lire quelques phrases. Toute la compagnie les regarda faire, puis Kili et Bofur se prirent au jeu en se moquant, et répétèrent ainsi leurs paroles.

Or, le petit nain à la belle barbe blanche oublia par malheur un tout petit mot de la dernière phrase. Ce petit mot lui couta très cher, ainsi qu'à ses trois amis qui avaient récité aveuglément ce qu'il avait dit. Une fumée vint alors envahir la pièce et fit disparaitre les trois nains et le hobbit, à la grande stupéfaction du magicien et des autres nains qui commencèrent à paniquer. Malheureusement, Balin n'était pas le seul responsable dans cette histoire, Gandalf s'était lui aussi trompé et n'avait pas remarqué cette erreur à cause de son méli-mélo... Il s'était trompé de formule et avait demandé de réciter la toute première inscrite sur la page, alors que c'était celle du dessous.

Bilbon, Balin, Kili et Bofur, se retrouvèrent projetés dans un tout autre monde, différent du leur. Là où les orques, les elfes, les nains et les hobbits ne sont plus là, où leur tenue vestimentaire est entièrement démodée, ainsi que les grandes barbes et les pieds velus...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce tout petit prologue vous a plu, et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite :-)**

**Oui, j'ai décidé que Balin pouvait lire un tout petit peu l'elfique... je dis bien, un tout petit peu mdr.  
**


	2. Mystère mystère

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Les oiseaux commencèrent à chanter sous un beau soleil radieux qui indiquait que la journée allait être resplendissante. La lueur du jour passait à travers le feuillage d'une très jolie forêt où Bilbon, Kili, Balin et Bofur avaient atterri après avoir récité la fameuse formule elfique de Gandalf.

Ils se réveillèrent tout doucement en clignant des paupières plusieurs fois, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière qui les aveuglait. Ils étaient les uns sur les autres, tous sur le pauvre Balin qui n'avait rien demandé et avec eux, un petit visiteur poilu qui venait leur dire bonjour.

- Aaaahhh ! cria Bofur après avoir ouvert en grands ses yeux et en voyant un écureuil assis sur son ventre en train de le regarder. Oust oust ! dit-il en le chassant avec sa main, ce qui fit grogner Bilbon qui se trouvait juste en dessous.

- Aaaah, ma tête. Aie! Bofur !

- Aieuuuuh, aboya aussi Kili. Hé poussez-vous ! Vous êtes en train de m'écraser !

- Et toi tu es en train de me tirer la barbe ! Ça fait mal ! s'écria Balin.

- Oh, pardon. Désolé...

Le petit groupe se releva tant bien que mal, Bofur ramassa son chapeau qu'il avait perdu à cause de l'atterrissage, Kili passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, Bilbon remit en place ses bretelles et Balin se dépoussiéra de la terre en tapotant ses vêtements et sa barbe. Ils regardèrent ensuite tout autour d'eux en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans une forêt.

- Mais... mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? On est où ? interrogea Bilbon.

- On est dans une forêt... on est dans une forêt ?! se répéta Bofur à lui-même, comprenant enfin qu'ils n'étaient plus chez le hobbit. Comment on a atterri ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi on est là ?!

- Hé c'est le jour. On a dormi ici ? demanda Kili d'un ton très calme, montrant que ça ne le perturbait pas plus que ça.

- Aucune idée, la dernière chose dont je me souviens et qu'on était chez toi Bilbon, répondit Balin.

- Et où sont les autres ?

- C'est une bonne question...

- On va le savoir tout de suite. Ooooh héééé ! Y a quelqu'un ?! cria Bofur d'une voix forte, ce qui fit peur aux oiseaux, puis Kili le rejoignit dans son appel. Oh héééé ! crièrent-ils à nouveau. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, et Bofur reprit la parole: apparemment il n'y a personne, sinon ils nous auraient déjà répondu.

- A moins qu'ils sont pas encore réveillés.

- Ou tout simplement que personne nous a entendus, rajouta Bilbon.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient ici, dit le vieux nain.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'ils seraient là, ils seraient à côté de nous, non ?

- Mmh... ou alors ils sont plus loin, mais où... ooooh héééé ! Y a quelqu'un ?! retenta Kili en espérant avoir une réponse, mais en vain.

- Là il faut m'éclairer, parce ce que je ne comprends plus rien, dit Bofur.

- Moi non plus.

- Et où est Gandalf ? questionna Bilbon.

- Il n'est pas là non plus, redit Balin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'il est pas là ? C'est pas parce qu'on le voit pas qu'il n'est pas là, répliqua Kili.

- Si je te le dis, il n'y a personne. Tu entends bien ? Personne ne répond.

- Il faudra quand même partir à leur recherche, si ça se trouve ils sont quand même ici.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous pensez qu'on nous a kidnappé et on nous a emmenés ici ? demanda Bofur d'un air très sérieux, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Hé, on ne sait jamais.

- Si quelqu'un nous aurait kidnappés, je ne crois pas qu'il nous aurait laissé là, répondit Balin.

- Alors comment on a atterri ici ? On n'a quand même pas été téléporté ! dit-il en plaisantant.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait, et je ne vois pas comment, dit Bilbon.

- Est-ce qu'on a bu ? demanda Kili.

- Ben oui on a bu, et de la bonne bière en plus ! Vraiment délicieuse, déclara Bofur.

- Oui, mais est-ce qu'on a bu quelque chose qui... qui aurait pu nous faire perdre le mémoire ? Tu n'as pas de chose comme ça chez toi Bilbon ?

- Non ! Et pis quoi encore, toutes mes boissons sont saines.

- Mmh...

- Surtout ta bière ! Ou alors on a fumé ? On est peut-être dans un rêve, rajouta Bofur en ironisant encore une fois. On a fumé quelque chose d'hallucinogène.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'on n'est pas dans un rêve. Regarde, lui montra Kili en le touchant. Et on n'a même rien fumé... ça me manque déjà...

- Ah ouai... alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?

- Alors là... si ça y est je sais ! s'exclama le jeune nain en se marrant. En fait il y a eu un "pouf" et on a atterri ici, comme par magie.

- N'importe quoi.

- En parlant de magie... Bilbon et moi avons récité la formule de Gandalf.

- Nous aussi, fit remarquer Kili.

- Oui, approuva Bofur.

- Mais oui...

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Balin ? demandèrent ses compagnons.

- C'est ça ! C'est la formule ! C'est elle qui nous a emmenés ici!

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu plaisantes.

- Non, nous l'avons récité.

- Et alors, tout le monde a le droit de réciter une formule magique quand même.

- Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Pourquoi les autres ne sont pas vers nous ?

- Parce qu'ils avaient pas envie de venir, plaisanta Bofur.

- C'est pas drôle.

- Mais si, c'est amusant.

- Et il y a eu quoi alors ? questionna Bilbon.

- Les autres ne sont pas là parce qu'ils n'ont pas récité la formule.

- Tu veux donc dire qu'il y a eu un petit souci avec ? conclut Bofur.

- Je pense oui.

- Mais c'est terrible ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! C'est quoi la formule que Gandalf nous a donnée ? s'écria le hobbit en paniquant immédiatement sans savoir la vérité.

- Il s'est peut-être trompé.

- Un magicien qui se trompe de formule ? Ça se saurait quand même, c'est impossible, souligna Kili.

- Je te signale qu'il était complètement confus, il savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. C'est pas pour rien qu'il a demandé à Bilbon de la lire.

- Mmh...

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux rentrer chez moi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tous vous inviter !

- Pour avoir de la compagnie, répondit Bofur. Et aussi pour fêter la fin de notre aventure.

- J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien faire et de rester tranquillement tout seul.

- Ou alors... il y a eu un problème de prononciation. Balin, tu ne sais pas prononcer une formule ! rouspéta le plus jeune.

- Quoi ? Mais si.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?!

- C'est vrai qu'une formule magique doit être bien prononcée...

- J'ai peur !

- Gandalf s'est trompé de formule ! C'est pas moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu ne sais pas non plus très bien lire l'elfique. Je savais que les elfes nous causeraient toujours des problèmes ! gronda Kili.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de répéter tout ce que je disais. Si vous êtes là, c'est aussi votre faute.

- C'est vrai... admirent les deux nains.

- Ok, c'est la faute de Gandalf alors. Quelle idée de tomber malade, vous vous rendez compte ? Un magicien malade? C'est la première fois que je voyais ça. Bien qu'on ne voie pas non plus beaucoup de magiciens...

- On est tout seul ! Tout seul ! cria Bilbon.

- Mais non on n'est pas tout seuls, on est les quatre, le rassura Bofur.

- C'est pareil ! Les autres ne sont pas avec nous et ni Gandalf !

- Mais si, ils sont bien quelque part, pas de panique. Soit ils sont aussi dans la forêt, ce qui voudra dire que c'est pas la formule qui nous a emmenés ici, ou alors ils sont restés chez nous, enfin... chez toi Bilbon.

- Oui oui ! C'est chez moi que vous étiez.

- Oui euh... on a qu'à se mettre en route. On les cherche déjà et si on trouve personne on revient chez toi.

- Je ne sais pas si ça sert à quelque chose de les chercher. Je suis persuadé qu'ils ne sont pas là, affirma Balin.

- Tu crois réellement que c'est la formule ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça soit d'autre ? La dernière chose qu'on ait faite est d'avoir récité tous les quatre la formule, et après plus rien. Le trou noir. Et d'un coup, sans savoir pourquoi, on se retrouve ici.

- C'est vrai que sur ça, t'as pas tort.

- Donc on a dormi ici.

- Ça fait peur tout de même... si c'est le cas, je ne pensais pas qu'une simple formule pouvait nous transporter dans un autre endroit.

- C'est vrai que c'est très... bizarre.

- On pourra réessayer, ça ne vous dit pas ? demanda le petit nain au chapeau.

- Non !

- Les elfes ont vraiment de drôles de formule.

- Oui ben rappelez-moi qu'il ne faut plus faire joujou avec. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! redit Blibon.

- Ça te plait pas ?

- Quoi.

- D'être ici, avec nous.

- Non ! Je veux retourner chez moi.

- Mais c'est une aventure ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. C'est la première fois que ça arrive ! On n'a jamais vécu ça ! Enfin... toi non plus je suppose.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On rentre ou on les cherche ?

- On rentre, répondit le vieux nain.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Si ils sont là et qu'on part sans eux, je ne vous dis pas la tête que va tirer Thorin.

- C'est ton oncle, tu le résonneras.

- En fait, ça sera à moi de faire le travail c'est ça ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Je serai là aussi, l'épaula Balin.

- On va bien retrouver le chemin. Qui sait, on va peut-être croiser des elfes ou...

- Ne parle pas d'elfes ! Ils nous portent malheur !

- Oui oui... ou bien des nains ou des hobbits, et ils nous hébergeront jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne chez toi Bilbon.

- On ne sait même pas par où aller, et ni où on est.

- Si, dans une forêt.

- Oui, on avait remarqué.

- J'ai une idée. Qui vote pour le sud ? On va dire que ça c'est le sud et ça le nord, dit Kili en montrant les deux pôles avec son doigt. On va dire que notre objectif est de repartir chez Bilbon. Moi je vote pour le sud, ça nous donnera déjà un repère.

- Moi le nord.

- Moi aussi, dit Balin.

- Je dirais qu'il faut partir au nord, suggéra Bilbon. Je pense que mon village se situe par là.

- Bon ben on suit le nord alors.

- Y en a pas un qui veut se mettre avec moi ? Pfff.

- J'espère qu'on n'est pas trop loin de chez toi. Vous imaginez si on est complètement à l'opposé, toute la marche qu'on devra faire?

- Ne dis pas ça, tu vas nous porter malheur Bofur.

- On va déjà traverser cette forêt et on verra bien.

- Et qui dit qu'on ne va pas retrouver les autres en chemin ?

- Ils ne sont pas là, répéta encore une fois Balin.

- Mmh...

- Quand les autres vont apprendre où on est passé, ils...

- Ils savent déjà qu'on est plus là, le coupa Bilbon.

- Oui, mais je veux dire où on a atterri.

- Il faut déjà savoir où on se trouve.

- Je crois qu'on devrait se mettre en route. C'est le matin, profitons-en, dit Balin.

- On a le temps. Je suis sûr qu'on sera déjà chez toi avant la nuit Bilbon, affirma Bofur.

- Ne parle pas trop vite, mais si tu veux que ça soit le cas, il vaut mieux partir maintenant.

- D'accord. En route !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :-) rdv au prochain pour l'aventure!  
**


	3. Aventure et découverte

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ils commencèrent leur route en devant traverser la forêt, Bilbon mit le pied dans un trou, ce qui faillit lui fouler la cheville, Kili trébucha à cause d'une racine d'un chêne qu'il n'avait pas vu et s'étala de tout son long, Bofur se prit une branche d'arbre dans la figure, car il regardait Bilbon à ce moment-là et Balin lui... n'avait rien eu pour le moment, il savait marcher dans une forêt contrairement aux trois autres. Malgré la beauté de ce grand espace vert, les limaces, les moucherons et même les orties venaient les embêter.

- Mince, j'ai écrasé une limace, dit Bofur en étant désolé pour elle. Heureusement que c'est pas toi Bilbon, tu aurais eu le pied tout plein de boyaux avec une belle trace de sang jaune orange.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner les détails, je peux m'en passer.

- Oui, mais c'est pour te dire ce que ça ferait.

- On est envahi de moucherons ! Y en a pleins qui me collent ! déclara Kili en essayant de les chasser.

- C'est parce qu'ils t'aiment, plaisanta Bofur.

- Non merci, moi je ne les aime pas, j'en ai presque eu un dans les yeux. Roooo, ça m'énerve, râla-t-il en les chassant à nouveau.

- On est dans une forêt, c'est normal qu'il y ait des moucherons.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il y a que des moucherons et pas de mouches. On en voit pas.

- C'est parce que les mamans mouches partent à la chasse.

- Elles partent à la chasse chez-nous. Dans nos maisons ! s'écria Bilbon. Et les moucherons ne sont pas les bébés mouches !

- Ah bon ?

- Non.

- C'est quoi ?

- L'asticot. Et après il se transforme en mouche.

- Wouaaaa, j'ai toujours cru que c'était les bébés mouches... t'es sûr ?

- Oui. Les moucherons sont une autre espèce de mouche, mais plus petite.

- Tu nous apprends quelque chose. On dormira moins... bête.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a des moustiques aussi ? demanda Kili.

- C'est une forêt, donc oui, il y a des moustiques, répondit Balin.

- J'espère qu'on va pas se faire piquer.

- Bizarrement ça commence à me piquer aux jambes, dit Bilbon en se grattant.

- C'est normal, t'as rien à faire les pieds à l'air. Et t'a vu ton pantalon ? Il t'arrive même pas jusqu'aux chevilles, le critiqua un petit peu Kili.

- Désolé, mais nous les hobbits, nous nous habillons comme ça.

- Ouai mais dans ce cas, tu te plaindras pas que tu te fasses piquer.

- Et ce que je me plains ?

- Non.

- Je suis très bien comme je suis.

- Wooooh ! s'écria Balin qui glissa sur de la terre boueuse et qui serait parti dans les orties si Kili ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Ben alors Balin, tu vas où ? Tu veux faire une petite virée dans les orties ?

- J'ai glissé.

- Heureusement que je t'ai retenu, t'aurais pas arrêté de te gratter les mains et tu aurais pu te casser quelque chose.

- Oui, merci.

- Il faut quand même se méfier des forêts. On croit que c'est tranquille, beau avec toutes les fleurs, si y en a, dépend où nous sommes. Bon là y en a pas, mais ça reste la nature.

- Et ?

- Et je dis qu'il faut se méfier, mis en garde Bofur.

- Mmh...

- Wouooo punèze Bilbon !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Stop arrêtes-toi !

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ne bouges pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a juste une araignée dans tes cheveux.

- Quoi ?! Vite vite, enlevez-la-moi ! Kili se précipita vers lui et lui enleva en lui tapant la tête.

- Aie ! Tu aurais pu être plus doux !

- Désolé, mais sinon elle restait collée dans tes cheveux.

- Ça devait lui faire un bon nid. T'es tout frisé, c'est l'idéal. Moi j'ai pas de soucis avec mon chapeau.

- Tu me le prêtes ? demanda Kili.

- Aaaah non, désolé, il est à moi. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne t'irait pas.

- Ouai. Ça me ferait une tête bizarre.

- Tient ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dans ta barbe Balin ?

- Mmmh ? Bofur s'approcha, l'examina et prit un tout petit insecte vert qui était incrusté dans sa barbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait lui ?

- C'est quoi ? demandèrent Bilbon et Kili en s'approchant.

- Une petite bête verte, toute minuscule. Tient ? T'en as aussi une dans les cheveux, même deux.

- Maintenant on a des insectes qui tombent du ciel, c'est chouette.

- Ils nous font de la compagnie. Hé ! J'ai des blagues à raconter, ça vous dit ? demanda Bofur.

- Ouai, vas-y !

- Hum... quels sont les deux animaux les plus intelligents ?

- Le cochon et le... tenta Kili.

- Non.

- Attends, j'ai même pas fini.

- Oui, mais c'est déjà pas le cochon.

- Je sais pas.

- Allez je vous dis. C'est le cerf et le veau, ça fait cerveau.

- Aaaah ouai ! Ah elle est pas mal, bien joué.

- Allez, encore une. Que disent deux fantômes qui se rencontrent ?

- Euh... on est pareil ? tenta encore une fois le plus jeune.

- Nooonn.

- On est dans de beaux draps, répondit Bilbon.

- Wouaaa ! T'as trouvé Bilbon, je te tire mon chapeau.

- Tout le monde la connait.

- Ben pas moi...

- Alors là, vous trouverez jamais hum... un mendiant avait un frère, ce frère est mort, mais lorsqu'il était en vie, il n'avait pas de frère, qui suis-je.

- Euh... pfou... c'est dur...

- Alors là...

- Je vous embouche un coin hein ?

- Oui... admit Balin.

- Raaaah, c'est dur Bofur. Où tu vas chercher ça ?

- Ha ha ! Je vous le dirai pas.

- Le mendiant est une femme, répondit calmement Bilbon.

- Que... quoi ? Comment t'as fait ?

- J'ai réfléchi.

- Mais c'était dur !

- Mais non, c'est simple. Si son frère n'avait pas de frère, c'est que le mendiant est une femme. Sa sœur si vous préférez.

- Aaaah... olala, c'est trop dur pour moi ça, dit Kili.

- J'en ai une autre, dit Balin.

- Ah ben non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

- Un homme regarde une photographie et affirme: « Je n'ai point de frère ni de sœur, mais pourtant le fils de l'homme sur ce portrait est le fils de mon père » De qui cet homme regarde-t-il le portrait ? Si vous réfléchissez bien, c'est facile aussi.

- Mmh...

- J'ai trouvé c'est...

- Ah non ! Dis pas la réponse Bilbon ! S'écria Bofur qui voulait chercher.

- Je n'ai point de frère ni de sœur, mais pourtant le fils de l'homme sur ce portrait est le fils de mon père, répéta Kili. C'est c'est... c'est lui-même ?

- Non.

- Son demi-frère ?

- Toujours pas.

- Pfff, euh...

- Ah je sais je sais ! C'est son père ! répondit Bofur en étant fier de lui.

- Tu me surprends Bofur, c'est bien ça.

- Eh ouai je sais, je suis trop fort.

- Y a que moi qui ait rien trouvé... explique-moi comment t'as fait.

- "Le fils de mon père", c'est lui-même donc "le fils de l'homme sur le portrait", c'est encore lui-même. C'est donc le portrait de son père.

- Hein hein. Ah ouai.

- Tient, encore une pour te rattraper.

- Ah non ! Stop, je n'aime pas les devinettes, c'est des casses-têtes, surtout celles-là. C'est trop dur.

- Je suis plutôt bon aux devinettes, fit remarquer Bilbon.

- Il faudra m'apprendre comment tu fais, lui dit Kili.

- Allez, une petite dernière pour toi quand même. Faut faire honneur, dit Bofur. Alors... si celle-là, tu trouves pas, c'est grave. Monsieur et Madame Tine ont un fils, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je le connais pas.

- Raaaa, faut deviner justement.

- Oui je sais. Mmmmh... ça commence par quoi ?

- C'est trop facile si on te le dit.

- Bon... mmh... Clément ?

- Ouiiii ! Et pourquoi ?

- Ben Clément, Clémentine.

- Tout le monde a trouvé, on est fort !

- Je suis désolé de te couper Bofur, mais vous croyez qu'on va enfin sortir de cette forêt ? C'est long, dit Bilbon.

- Ouai. C'est interminable...

Un kilomètre à pied, ça use ça use, un kilomètre à pied, ça use les souliers ! chanta Bofur.

Deux Kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use, deux kilomètres à pieds, ça use les souliers. Trois kil...

- Non, y en a une autre, le coupa Kili.

Promenons-nous dans les bois,

pendant que le loup y est pas,

si le loup y était, il nous mangerait,

mais comme il y est pas, il nous mangera pas,

loup, y es-tu ?

que fais-tu ?

entends-tu ?

- Je mets ma chemise ! répondit Bofur avec la voie du loup.

- Allez tous ensemble ! S'exclama Kili.

Promenons-nous dans les bois,

pendant que le loup y est pas,

si le loup y était, il nous mangerait,

mais comme il y est pas, il nous mangera pas,

loup, y es-tu ?

que fais-tu ?

entends-tu ?

...

Ils se mirent tous à chanter avec joie et bonne humeur, oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient tout seuls, perdus dans un bois en ne sachant même pas où ils se trouvaient. Ils ne s'attendaient pas non plus à ce qu'ils allaient trouver à la sortie...

- Hé ! Je crois qu'on a tout traversé, c'est bon, dit Balin.

- Aaaah, enfin.

- C'était pas si long. Nos petites chansonnettes nous ont bien distraits.

Balin enleva la dernière branche qui le gênait pour ainsi voir ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Une route longeait la forêt avec des voitures garées en stationnement un peu plus loin. La période du fleurissement des jonquilles avait commencé et beaucoup de familles partaient en chercher, les cueillant pour faire de beaux bouquets de fleurs, ou bien pour offrir.

- C'est... c'est quoi ça ? demanda Balin qui était planté comme un piquet devant.

- Quoi ?

- Ça. Les trois le rejoignirent et restèrent également stupéfaits.

- Aaaah oui... c'est quoi ?

- C'est un chemin, vous voulez que ça soit quoi ? dit Bilbon.

- Oui, mais... pourquoi il est pas en terre ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait.

- C'est quoi comme matière ? demanda Bofur en s'accroupissant pour toucher. C'est tout dur... c'est tout lisse...

- C'est quoi ces traits blancs sur le chemin ?

- On dirait de la peinture...

- Ils sont très bien espacés, je suis sûr que celui qui a fait ça a dû mesurer, dit Balin.

- Oui. Et comment il a fait pour ne pas trembler ? Vous avez vu comme c'est super droit ? Bofur rigola. Ce n'est même pas la peine de me demander de faire ça, ils seraient tout en zigzague.

- Au moins, là on est sûr qu'on n'est pas chez toi Bilbon, dit Kili.

- Non, du tout.

- J'ai jamais vu ça.

- Mais... on est où alors ? demanda Bofur en se grattant la tête.

- Euh... regardez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Là-bas. Kili pointa du doigt un gros objet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

- C'est une bonne question. Allons voir.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers ce fameux objet qui était... une voiture. Celle-ci se trouvait isolée des autres garées un peu plus loin. Elle n'était pas très grosse, de couleur rouge vif et était très propre. Elle portait plusieurs numéros et un sigle qui était incrustée à l'avant du capot. L'aventure commençait...

- C'est une charrette ?

- Mais non.

- Si si, c'est une charrette, elle a quatre roues.

- Elle est énorme.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ?

- Olala, où est-ce qu'on est ! questionna Bilbon en se rongeant les ongles.

- Elle est super belle. En tout cas, elle attire l'œil, fit remarquer Kili en tournant autour.

- Pourquoi elle a plein de numéros ? Sert à quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait. C'est peut-être parce qu'il y en a plein.

- C'est la deux cent sixième.

- Apparemment.

- Ben oui, il y a marqué deux cent six.

- Mouai... ça veut dire qu'il y en a deux cent cinq autres ?!

- Wouaaaa, c'est quoi sur le devant là. Kili s'approcha et siffla à la belle vue du sigle. On dirait un... un... un lion non ?

- Si tu le dis, répondit Balin.

- Je sais pas je demande.

- Mmh...

- C'est beau dedans, vous avez vu ? constata Bofur en regardant à travers la vitre.

- Touche pas, c'est pas à nous.

- Elle est à qui alors ? Si elle est là toute seule, c'est qu'on l'a abandonnée. C'est à moi maintenant. Il attrapa la poignée et constata qu'elle était ouverte. Eh, c'est ouvert.

- Tchut ! Bofur ! Touche pas ! gronda Bilbon.

- Mais si, c'est bon. On risque rien. Oh oh, ça me plait bien, c'est super beau, dit-il en s'installant sur le siège.

- C'est quoi ce rond ? demanda Kili en se penchant. Et tout ça, tous ces boutons, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bofur appuya sur un bouton et le poste s'alluma en laissant entendre une magnifique chanson électro.

- Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ! Qu'est-ce que c'est !

- Vite, vite enlève ! cria Balin.

- Mais comment je fais ! Bofur s'affola.

- Mais appuie dessus, vite vite !

- Où ?!

- Sur le bouton ! lança le hobbit.

- Mais non, faut casser ! le contredit Kili.

- Aaaah, vous me mettez la pression !

- Allez ! Fais quelque chose ! Bofur prit la décision d'appuyer dessus.

- Fiou. Bilbon soupira.

- C'était quoi ?

- Une petite chansonnette apparemment.

- Très bizarre la chansonnette.

- C'était fort, vous êtes sûrs que ça en était une ? J'ai jamais entendu ce genre de chose.

- Ça me fait peur tout ça...

- Laissons, il vaut mieux ne pas y toucher, dit Balin.

- Si Nori aurait été là, je parie qu'il aurait adoré, ça brille de partout !

- Vous pensez que c'est aux elfes ? interrogea le plus jeune.

- Non je ne crois. Les elfes sont bien trop snobes ! réplique le nain au chapeau. C'est pas eux qui ont fait ça. Ils préfèrent les chevaux et leur roi... comment il s'appelle déjà... Train... train...

- Thranduil.

- Oui c'est ça, ben lui il a carrément un cerf ! Vous imaginez ? un cerf ! Si ça c'est pas du snobisme.

- Les hommes alors ?

- Possible.

- Il vaut mieux continuer, ne nous attardons pas sur ces détails, termina le vieux nain.

- Oui, mais ça fait quand même peur. On se demande où est-ce qu'on est. J'ai jamais vu ça ! Personne n'a jamais vu ça !

- On va peut-être en revoir d'autre. En tout cas, moi j'en veux bien une.

- Eh ben pas moi ! rétorqua Bilbon.

- Eh ! Mais si ! On pourrait la prendre non ? proposa Bofur.

- Quoi ?

- Si on a une charrette, on irait beaucoup plus vite pour revenir chez Bilbon. Allez, venez !

- Non, n'y touchons pas. Nous ne savons pas à qui elle appartient et ce n'est peut-être pas une charrette, elle est trop... sophistiquée.

- Elle a quatre roues.

- Oui, mais nous ne connaissons pas ce genre de charrette.

- Okay... tant pis.

- Continuons.

- Les autres ne vont pas en revenir lorsqu'on leur dira ce qu'on a vu comme charrette.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

** Et voilà pour ce chapitre :-) Vous avez peut-être reconnu la devinette avec le mendiant que j'ai pris dans un bon film français mdr.  
**


End file.
